


Naughty Heels

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ~ Lucy Heartfilia iba a comprar ropa interior y lo que encontró fue a un guapo hombre que la miraba con deseo y la hacía pensar en cosas sucias. [SHORT-FIC ~ NatsuxLucy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lencería

La señorita Lucy Heartfilia caminaba elegantemente por las calles de Chicago hacia su tienda de lencería favorita. Había oído que la nueva colección recién llegaba esta semana por lo que se abrió un pequeño espacio en su apretada agenda para asistir.

Cuando llegó con sus piernas de infarto y zapatos de tacón rosas de diez centímetros la multitud de chicas giraron a verla con completas caras de envidia. Ella era demasiado guapa tanto como una modelo de revista pero con mejores pechos y mejor trasero. De inmediato se dirigió a los negligés, luego a las tangas y finalmente a los brasieres de media copa. Ya se dirigía a la caja registradora pero sus ojos se detuvieron en un hombre alto vestido con traje negro, luciendo sumamente sexy entre tantos maniquíes cubiertos por diminutas prendas de encaje en tonos pastel. Estaba admirando un bonito corsé blanco con rosa. El hombre lucía tan enigmático y poderoso que a su lado, el corsé se notaba muchísimo más dulce y femenino de lo que era. Lucy se mordió el labio e hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Lo miró de reojo con una picazón en la piel. Se quedó unos minutos más dentro de la tienda simulando estar interesada en un conjunto de braguitas de algodón con camiseta de tirantes. Quien la conocía sabía perfectamente que ropa interior de ese tipo no era de su gusto, poco importaba, no la iba a comprar, sólo lo hacía para que nadie sospechara de sus intenciones.

Se fue acercando lentamente hacia donde estaba el atractivo hombre. Pasó de un estante a otro hasta que finalmente se halló a un lado del bombón. Casi suspiró al oler su masculina fragancia, y tuvo que reprimir un gemido en el momento que él se volvió a ella y la analizó de pies a cabeza deteniéndose más de lo debido en sus piernas y senos.

Lucy mordió su labio inferior seductoramente. El hombre elevó una ceja ante la dulce imagen de la señorita. Por Dios, se la estaba comiendo con los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que la desnudaba en su imaginación y que quería hacerlo en la realidad en el hotel de al lado.

—Hola, señorita —sonrió de un modo tan sexy que a Lucy le temblaron las rodillas.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo coquetamente, luego miró al frente y tomó la tanga más diminuta que encontró. Tocó la suave tela con sus delgados dedos, queriendo provocarlo en sus narices.

—¿Alguna cita especial?

—Tal vez.

—Estoy seguro de que sea quien sea será muy afortunado.

Ambos sonrieron. Él tenía unos ojazos verdes que la hacían derretirse por dentro. Actuaba como una enamorada aunque no lo estuviera, sabía perfectamente cómo usar las armas de seducción de una mujer incluso estando en público.

Dejó la tanga y se estiró para tocar el borde del corsé que se encontraba frente él. Con toda la intención del mundo hizo que su seno derecho se rozara con el brazo del hombre.

—¿Busca un regalo para su chica? —preguntó casualmente—. La tela de este es muy suave, cuando lo lleve puesto y la toque no sabrá si es su piel o el corsé lo que tenga entre las manos.

Torció el cuello para ver su reacción. Sintió un calor líquido entre las piernas sabiendo que el guapo hombre la miraba con deseo. De repente sintió una fuerte mano encima de su cadera y una mano grande en su mejilla.

—No tiene idea de lo que estoy pensando ahora.

Su voz ronca la hicieron dar un gemidito ahogado.

—¿En qué?

Se lamió los labios.

Él se acercó a su oreja y susurró:

—Quiero follarla.

Lucy sintió un excitante escalofrío subir por su columna. Sabía ser atrevida cuando se requería, pero algo en su interior la hizo comportarse como una inexperta, y aunque hubiera tanta tensión sexual a su alrededor sólo le depositó un besito inocente en la barbilla.

—¿Está excitado? —murmuró.

—Sí.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere hacerme? —lo provocó.

—Todo, preciosa —ronroneó—. Quiero arrancarte este vestidito, romperte las bragas, chupar tus pezones, beber de esa bonita boquita y enterrarte mi polla bien hondo contra esa puta pared. Sólo te dejaré puestos esos excitantes tacones rosas para que me los claves en la piel.

Lucy gimió como una gatita sexy.

Acarició su mejilla rasposa y le besó los labios tiernamente.

—¿Ya te has puesto duro de imaginarme desnuda?

—Joder, sí.

Lo abrazó, parándose de puntillas con todo y tacones, le estampó los pechos mientras le susurraba al oído unas palabras traviesas. Entonces le chupó el lóbulo.

—Detrás de ti hay una chica que te mira con los ojos atontados, te desea, pero a quien quieres es a mí, ¿verdad? Tu polla quiere entrar en mi húmedo y apretado coño, ¿no es así?

El hombre puso sus manos en el redondo culo de Lucy y la apretó contra su palpitante y enorme erección.

—Sigue así y todos los demás verán cómo te la meto.

—Mmmm… No suena mal.

—Pequeña traviesa.

—Sí —gimió—. Soy una traviesa, por favor, castígame.

Sus palabras tan eróticas lo obligaron a gruñir como todo un animal. Hincó sus dedos en la blandita carne de su trasero y después los deslizó al dobladillo de la falda que terminaba a medio muslo. Lucy tenía la piel tan suave que era una dulce tentación.

—Quisiera poder azotarte y dejarte el culo rojo como un tomate.

Lucy pasó sus manos dentro de su traje y le acarició los músculos sobre la camisa blanca. Tanteó sus abdominales que se marcaban poderosos sobre su torso.

—Tocarte me pone los pezones duros.

—Oh, preciosa… Me pones a mil. Quiero darte a lo bestia por un buen rato.

Ella puso los labios a centímetros de los de él para con ayuda de su encanto femenino, pedirle en voz bajita:

—Oh. Por favor, fóllame —lo besó—. Llévame a un hotel y fóllame. Quiero saber cómo es sentirte a ti dentro de mí —le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó de nuevo.

—Nena, me estás volviendo a suplicar, así no es divertido.

Lucy hizo un mohín tierno. De un segundo a otro se ruborizó súbitamente y su aliento se tornó denso. Bajó la mirada. Maldita sea, él tenía razón, ya era la quinta vez que caía en sus jodidos encantos de esposo. ¡Se cagaba en todo lo cagable! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irresistible? Así todos sus juegos se harían aburridos.

—Lo siento, Natsu… —susurró apenada—. Es que cuando me has dicho lo de darme a lo bestia ya no pude soportar más —lo miró a los ojos.

Su esposo sonrió.

—Tranquila, Lucy —la abrazó cariñosamente—. La próxima vez no te tentaré más de lo debido. Pero debes saber que también me cuesta un horror contenerme a tus encantos. Nena, ¿era necesario besarme en la barbilla? Sabes que ese es mi punto débil.

Lucy asintió sonriendo alegremente.

Natsu la besó mordiéndole sensualmente los labios durante un minuto, cuando se separaron Lucy habló.

—Amor, ¿entonces ya podemos ir a la casa? Me siento pegajosa entre las piernas… —meneó las caderas un poco incómoda.

—Oh, sí. Y déjame advertirte que lo de darte a los bestia lo decía muy en serio.

Lucy rió divertida.

—Natsu.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo, cariño.

—Yo también, preciosa.


	2. Bar

El bar más concurrido de la ciudad casi estallaba con la música a todo volumen alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Había atractivas mujeres paseándose de un lado a otro, unos cuantos hombres borrachos se tambaleaban jocosamente en la pista de baile con las luces de colores pegándoles en la cara y los bármanes producían cocteles como si fueran máquinas.

Lucy Heartfilia entró en el local después de guiñarle un ojo al intimidante cadenero de cabeza rapada. Traía puesto el vestido más pegadito que había en su guardarropa (le quedaba como una segunda piel), los tacones más sexys que se había comprado (haciéndole las piernas tremendamente largas) y se acomodó el cabello de forma que le dijera al mundo «esta noche voy a follar» (por si su carita de ángel estratégicamente maquillada no lo dejara claro). Era de las mujeres más sensuales que habían pisado ese establecimiento, por no decir la más sensual. No se acercaba a la definición de puta ni de chiste. Algo en Lucy la hacía verse con clase pero a la vez con una capa de deseo encima.

De inmediato ignoró a la multitud. Sonreía pero no para los tarados que se le quedaban viendo, sino por la expectación del juego de esa noche. Ocupó un taburete vació frente al galante bartender, cruzó la piernas y pidió una limonada. Nada de alcohol, se dijo así misma.

Muy bien, este día el plan era jugar en aquel animoso bar. Lo único que habían acordado era que Lucy se quedara en la barra esperando como toda una dama hasta que el descarado de Natsu se le insinuara y entonces improvisaran lo siguiente.

Le entregaron su bebida y tomó de ella.

No había ningún problema. Podía hacerlo. "Nada de suplicar ni convertirse en la esposa enamoradiza y acaramelada que suelo ser" era su lema de ahora en adelante. Darle emoción a su matrimonio era una fantasía muy frecuente en Natsu y no lo quería estropear de nuevo. Sentía que lo decepcionaba cada que la terminaba llevando a la casa. Era lindo que le hiciera el amor en su cama, pero jugar a este tipo de cosas lo hacía mucho más excitante.

Suspiró mientras le daba vueltas a la pajilla de su cóctel de fantasía.

Esta vez, antes de salir de la casa, se había mentalizado para no dejarse llevar por el erotismo innato de su hombre. Sólo era cuestión de sentirse como una bitch que buscaba una aventura de una noche… Y si corrían con suerte, su estrategia los haría llegar hasta el final en donde disfrutarían de sexo apasionado pensando en que eran unos desconocidos que casualmente se habían topado en el camino.

Bebió de su limonada dulce. Se retocó el lápiz labial y esperó unos pocos minutos más hasta que una sonrisita de alivio apareció en su boca al sentir una cálida y masculina mano en su cintura. Se mordió el labio esperando a que Natsu siguiera pero no sucedió nada. Se giró y con lo que se encontró fue con un hombre guapo pero un hombre guapo que no era su esposo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto no porque el tipo estuviera ebrio ni nada, en realidad, tenía un cabello rubio cenizo y unos ojazos azules como para morirse pero… es que simplemente él no era su pareja.

El personaje se presentó tomándole la mano para después depositar un beso en el dorso de la misma.

—Buenas noches, hermosa.

Lucy dibujó una sonrisa forzada pero no le contestó. Rogó internamente a los Dioses que alguien se lo quitara de encima.

¿En dónde estaba Natsu?

—¿Puedo ofrecerte una copa? ¿O tal vez una experiencia más… excitante… que estar sentada en la barra? —el sujeto la miró de arriba abajo deleitándose con la visión de sus sedosas piernas femeninas.

—Soy casada —atinó a decir Lucy, frunciendo levemente el ceño antes de que a la bestia se le ocurriera aventársele. Por mala suerte, el tipo arqueó una ceja, confundido, y en silencio desvió la mirada a la pequeña mano de Lucy, precisamente a un largo dedo en donde no había nada. Se sintió nerviosa de repente.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre, belleza?

¡Se cagaba en la leche! ¿Por qué habían decidido quitarse los anillos de compromiso cuando jugaran? Ah, ya… para hacer más fácil el que se creyeran esa patraña de que no se habían visto jamás. Lucy casi gruñó de frustración cuando su indeseable acompañante tomó asiento a un lado de ella.

—¡Hey! ¡Dos Martinis! —gritó el hombre sobre la música. Qué asco, pensó Lucy, a ella ni siquiera le gustaba la ginebra.

Como todo un donjuán el desconocido le rodeó la cintura e incluso le pasó las yemas de los dedos por el inicio de su trasero. Ella abrió la boca y se puso colorada cuando él bajó la mano todavía más y le apretó con fuerza. ¡¿Quién mierda se creía éste?! Lucy se zafó del brazo del hombre, se puso de pie, luego le dedicó una mirada asesina y antes de irse a la fuga dejó dos billetes para pagar la limonada de antes. Se tocó una mejilla, comprobando que el rostro se le había acalorado por la vergüenza y furia que aquel hombre le provocó.

Cuando se disponía a dejar el bar y enviarle un mensaje a su esposo diciéndole que se cancelaba la diversión por culpa de un individuo con demasiada confianza, alguien la jaló del brazo y en seguida la rodeó por encima de los pechos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, preciosa?

No. Tampoco era Natsu. Lucy tuvo un escalofrío al sentir cómo ese bastardo la manoseaba.

—Si a penas va a ponerse bueno el ambiente… —le susurró al oído con el aliento apestándole a alcohol. La cogió con más fuerza empezando a arrastrarla a una esquina de bar con mínimo de luz.

—¡No, suéltame! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —chilló Lucy, asustada, porque por más que forcejeaba no era capaz de liberarse. Pataleó con todas su fuerzas, sin embargo, el hombre sabía controlar, así que antes de que sus brazos se aflojaran el tipo la elevó en el aire y pegó su propia espalda a la pared de aquella esquina ignorada por los demás.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —gritó—. ¡Natsu! ¡NATSU!

Por favor, que su marido estuviera ya por ahí.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en que ni de broma su voz apagada por el miedo, se escucharía por encima de la atronadora música electrónica. Quería clavarle los tacones en los ojos a ese hijo de puta que estaba por subirle el vestido. De repente, bajó los párpados y esperó lo peor.

Para su sorpresa las manos del tipo nunca llegaron a donde querían. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue a su esposo mirarla de lejos con la cara contraída, estaba furioso, echando chispas, casi explotaba como un volcán en medio de la pista de baile conforme se iba acercando. Iba con la intención de matar, tal era la imagen de su esposo que en vez de darle más miedo, la llenó de tranquilidad. Natsu tenía la mandíbula apretada al igual que ambos puños, cuando se aproximó a ellos el hombre rubio quiso disimular lo que hacía dándole un abrazo a Lucy casi de un modo empalagoso. Sólo le daba más razones a Natsu para partirle la cabeza. Ella sintió náuseas. Miró a su hombre, tan intimidante, tan guapo y tan poderoso que ya hasta estaba sintiendo pena por el sujeto que la rodeaba.

En el momento que Natsu estuvo como a un metro de distancia, ya no soportó ni un segundo más y se aventó al tipo hasta conseguir separarlo de su mujer de un sólo movimiento evitando lastimarla para en seguida cogerlo de las solapas arrugadas y agitarlo cargado de una cólera casi palpable.

—¡¿Qué coño crees que hacías?! ¡Aparta tu putas manos de mi esposa, cabrón!

Natsu lo soltó para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo sangrar del labio y la nariz, luego le dio un golpe en el estómago y finalmente lo aventó a la esquina. Su rabia lo hacía querer seguir golpeándolo hasta matarlo o por lo menos hasta que su rostro quedara irreconocible. Lucy tembló de pies a cabeza, esta vez su esposo había llegado a un nuevo nivel.

—¡No vueltas a tocarla en tu jodida vida! ¡¿Me entendiste hijo de puta?!

Unas personas que se percataron del ataque efervescente del hombre empezaron a cuchichear pero no se acercaron teniendo como advertencia la esencia de peligro puro que recorría el cuerpo entero de Natsu, quien ya dejando al inconsciente sujeto tirado en el piso, se giró para ver su esposa. Estaba llorando y las ropas las tenía desarregladas. Una punzada de dolor le oscureció la mirada.

—¡Natsu! —Lucy corrió a sus brazos, hundió la cara en su pecho y encogiéndose, se dejó proteger por su amado hombre que no dudó ni un segundo en estrecharla contra su cuerpo. Él besó su coronilla y la trató de calmar susurrándole al oído que ya estaba a salvo y que lo perdonara por haberse retrasado—. Tenía miedo, Natsu —se paró de puntillas para agarrarlo del cuello con los brazos en un intento de sentirlo más cerca, además de que, le encantaba abrazarlo de ese modo y eso la reconfortaba mucho. Natsu la tomó de la cintura.

—Lo siento, cariño —repitió, su voz sonaba aún densa por la adrenalina de hace un rato—. Joder, soy un maldito por haberte dejado tanto tiempo sola.

Abrazó a su mujer con más energía, necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentirla… que las huellas de ese infeliz desaparecieran de su cuerpo. Olió su perfume tan embriagador como siempre. Oh, Dios, cómo lo enloquecía, hasta con sólo eso era suficiente para hacer que su miembro se despertara, no obstante, aunque su chica ya no lloraba, se sintió una mierda por desear hacerla suya de inmediato gracias a su impulso animal muy frecuente en él. Verla con otro hombre (que obviamente la forzaba) lo había puesto condenadamente celoso. Le importaba un bledo incluso si se tratara del papa, otro hombre, cualquier ser existente… ni siquiera una puta piedra podía tocarla. Sólo él. Suspiró en su cuello y besó su suave piel.

—Te quiero —musitó Lucy inesperadamente. Necesitó decírselo, para dejarle en claro que pasara lo que pasara lo seguiría amando con todo su corazón. Inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos atormentados, mismos que un criminal podría tener—. Tú eres mi esposo y ahora que estoy en tus brazos ya nada me importa. Te quiero, Natsu.

Lucy acercó sus rosados labios a los de su hombre y lo besó primero con ternura; luego de unos segundos le mordió tímidamente y la caricia se volvió apasionadamente abrasadora. Sus lenguas se rozaron con ímpetu haciéndola gemir en la boca de Natsu. La chispa del deseo apareció en ambos con la misma urgencia de apagar el fuego. Desafortunadamente en medio de aquel momento alucinante lleno de amor, alguien del personal los interrumpió. Entonces enviaron al sujeto inconsciente a la policía porque tenía cargos de acoso.

Quince minutos más tarde, el esposo de Lucy la llevó al despacho privado del bar, desde antes de abrir con la llave a lo largo del pasillo se anduvieron dando besos calientes. Cuando finalmente entraron, Natsu cerró bruscamente la puerta y puso el pestillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pegó el cuerpo de ella contra la puerta, tomó a su mujer del rostro y le besó las mejillas, bajó a su delicioso cuello delineándolo con la nariz y se detuvo en su sensual escote para acariciarlo con los labios como era debido.

—Natsu… —suspiró ella—. Que seas dueño de este bar no significa que puedas pedir la llave para que hagamos el amor aquí… Ah —gimió, sintiendo la mano de Natsu escurriéndose bajo la falda para quitarle las bragas.

—¿No quieres? —preguntó cariñosamente antes de subir a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Sí —volvió a gemir más alto, con los dedos de Natsu adentrándose en su hinchado sexo—. Pero es que…

—Oh, cariño, ya estás toda mojada.

—¿Te excita los mojada que estoy, Natsu? —dijo con una vocecita tan femenina que derritió a Natsu. Lucy se mordió el labio, quiso agregar morbo a la situación. Sabía que sus mejillas estarían más rojas que una granada, pero ya que lo iban a hacer en una oficina mientras que prácticamente del otro lado la gente se divertía, iba a aprovechar para llevar a su hombre al límite.

Natsu se sorprendió un poco por su actitud salvaje, pero al ver la dulzura de sus ojos, sabía que lo estaba haciendo por él, así que le siguió el juego.

—Joder, claro que sí —gruñó en respuesta—. Me has puesto tan duro que me va a explotar la polla si no te hago mía ahora mismo.

Lucy pestañeó, y en lo que se le ocurría cómo contestar a sus palabras sucias, le fue desabotonando la camisa. Natsu le rompió las bragas, le quitó el vestido con destreza y luego el sostén lo mandó a volar. Su dulce esposa quedó desnuda antes sus ojos, un poco más alta por los sexys tacones que traía puestos, haciéndola mucho más tentadora. Dejó que ella le tocara los músculos, desde sus fuertes pectorales a su última marca de barra de chocolate que traía en el abdomen, después, como al parece aún no sabía cómo seguir el juego de charla erótica, le desabrochó los pantalones, bajó el bóxer y gracias a Dios, dejó al aire su grueso y erecto pene.

Su mujer se lamió los labios, posó sus manos encima de sus anchos hombros. Natsu levantó una ceja, curioso por saber las próximas palabras que lo calentaría más allá de los cien grados. ¿Le diría que se la metiera? ¿Qué, por favor, la follara? ¿Qué su traviesa esposa necesitaba de su polla? ¿Qué le hiciera un hijo? ¡JOOODER! Con sus propios pensamiento y teniendo a una Afrodita en frente de sus narices, podía morirse de una puñalada de amor y lujuria. La cogió el culo y juntó su pelvis contra la de ella. Su miembro se escurrió entre los labios vaginales de Lucy, que la hicieron gemir:

—Natsu, te quiero…

Natsu enterró su polla en la suave pero apretada vagina de su mujer de una embestida, y lo que obtuvo fue oírla gemir su nombre de nuevo a lado de las palabras «te amo».

No podía haber algo más erótico que eso.


	3. Casa

Natsu Dragneel llegó del trabajo más o menos a las doce de la noche, dejó el portafolio por ahí, botó el teléfono por allá y después de haberse quitado la ropa, lo que hizo fue meterse en la amplia cama en donde yacía su preciosa esposa dormida con un camisón de seda tan suave como su piel. Desenredó las sábanas de su femenino cuerpo y la atrajo hacia él en un cariñoso abrazo. Al instante, ella se removió adormilada y le puso las manos al cuello. Sacando un gemido lo besó en los labios.

—Natsu, qué bien que ya estás aquí —susurró con la voz ronca y acurrucó la cabeza contra el cuello de su esposo.

Por su parte, él le apretó las caderas y suspiró encima de su coronilla que olía a frutas. Lucy siempre tomaba una ducha antes de irse a dormir y ese champú tenía un aroma sensacional que lo volvía loco. Natsu no se durmió inmediatamente, en vez de eso, se quedó tenso y caliente. Su miembro viril comenzaba a despertarse bajo los calzoncillos. Había tenido un día pesado, sólo el cálido cuerpo de su mujer era capaz de tranquilizarlo, transportándolo al paraíso en cuestión de segundos. No sabía qué hacer, es decir, su pene erecto y totalmente rígido empezaba a molestarle, y mientras tanto, la apacible respiración de Lucy indicaba que ella soñaba con cosas lindas y no con perversiones sexuales.

Natsu se pasó una mano de la frente hacia el pelo, unas gotas de sudor invadían su piel. Suspiró y decidió levantarse para ir al baño a echarse un chorro de agua fría. En el momento que estaba por alejar el delicado cuerpo de su esposa, ella se despertó, dándole a Natsu una imagen dulce y salvaje al mismo tiempo, pues uno de sus pechos se asomaba hasta enseñar el rosado pezón, y sus castaños ojos medio dormidos la hacían ver inocente e indefensa. Natsu maldijo en su interior, que lo perdonara Dios pero lo que estaba por hacer iba contra sus principios…

—Amor, ¿no puedes dormir? —preguntó Lucy, quien se frotó los ojos queriendo despabilar y así hablar con su hombre si se trataba de un problema importante lo que contestaría.

—Sí. Es que…

No encontró ninguna excusa por lo que mejor fue sincero.

—Estoy excitado.

Con la misma velocidad de un rayo, los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron y más rápido que de costumbre, su mente y cuerpo reaccionaron. El sueño se le fue. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras dirigía la mirada a la erección masculina, imaginando que Natsu necesitaba sexo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció ella. Coquetamente se pasó un mechón de su dorado pelo tras la oreja. Él sabía lo que significaba eso: una estupenda felación bien hecha por aquella suculenta y sensual boca de su mujer.

Natsu tragó, su cerebro gritó un sí, pero su lado razonable que lo hacía pensar mejor las cosas para evitar verse como un macho alfa, le dijo que esperara. Sin embargo, su esposa también era una lujuriosa por lo que se debió haber esperado que no quería una respuesta (menos viéndole la cara que tenía) para inclinarse sobre él y besarle el abdomen hasta descender a su objetivo. Sus pequeñas manos jalaron su ropa interior hasta sacársela lo suficiente para que la polla quedara en libertad.

—Lucy…

Su mujer acarició su miembro entre las manos y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente, en seguida depositó un besito en la punta, provocando que Natsu jadeara ante la expectación. No le dio tiempo ni de parpadear al pobre, Lucy ya se había metido todo su pene en la boca, ahuecándolo en sus mejillas. Y comenzó a chupar.

—Ah, Lucy…

Natsu le colocó una mano en la cabeza, enredando los dedos en sus hebras rubias. La guió un poco en cuanto a la velocidad. Ella pasó la lengua por todo el tronco, tuvo cuidado de no hacerle daño con los dientes y cuando se la sacaba entera, le daba unos lengüetazos al glande como si se tratara de un delicioso helado.

Lucy tomó el miembro y lo pasó sobre sus tersas mejillas, sobre su nariz, encima de sus labios y lo volvió a chupar con fuerza en cuando se lo siguió metiendo en la boca. Su esposo disfrutaba del calor de su garganta, soltando gemidos roncos. Antes de correrse, retiró la cabeza de Lucy y se incorporó hasta que ella quedara en frente suyo. La besó apasionadamente, pidiéndole que abriera la boca lo cual no tardó en hacer ella para que sus lenguas se rozaran, haciéndola gemir de placer. Natsu fue quitándole el camisón y al descubrir que Lucy no traía nada debajo lo puso a mil. La recostó en la cama y le besó el cuello, mordiéndoselo en puntos exactos donde la hacían gozar. Bajó a su clavícula, luego a sus pechos y los succionó con vehemencia, jaló sus pezones excitados y los siguió mamando tan hambriento como si no hubiera comido en una semana. Separó sus piernas y no dudó en beber de su sexo rosado.

Su esposa ya estaba mojada y lista para que la penetrara con fuerza. Quiso besarla una vez más antes de introducir la polla en su interior, pero entre besos, Lucy jadeó:

—Espera.

Natsu se quedó confundido, y más cuando ella se apartó de él. Sin embargo, al ver que se colocaba en cuatro con el culo en pompa y los muslos abiertos, ofreciéndole su sexo en medio de sus redondos glúteos no tuvo que quejarse de nada y se preparó para la acción.

—¿Quieres hacerlo así? —dijo él.

Lucy pensó. ¿Cómo le explicaba que sus hormonas le exigían que se la metiera en esa posición?

—Sí, Natsu —giró la cabeza para poder verlo desde su hombro, dándole una imagen súper sexy—. Por favor —suplicó.

Su esposo la tomó de las caderas y se la metió de un empuje tan salvaje como urgente. Natsu se movió dentro de sus pliegues como un pistón desde un principio, la sangre corría por sus venas y el fuego le ordenaba follársela a lo bestia. Tener sexo con ella era uno de las maravillas del mundo.

Lucy tuvo una punzada lasciva.

—Natsu… nalguéame…

Él se excitó muchísimo más. Alzó la mano sin pensarlo.

¡Paff! ¡Paff! Dos azotes en la misma nalga a la vez que la embestía efusivamente. ¡Paff! Otro azote. ¡Paff! Otro más. ¡Oh, sí! Lucy gimió escandalosamente. La cara se le pintó de rojo y el corazón le latía como todo un condenado. Pero no era suficiente, quería que la azotara de nuevo.

—¡Máaas! —gimió.

—Eres una pervertida, Lucy —dijo maliciosamente un jadeante Natsu entretanto la nalgueaba de nuevo con más fuerza. Su esposa gritó. No dejaba de penetrar su dulce coño. Su pene la llenaba por completo y lo hacía sentir como un animal, deseaba eyacular dentro de su mujer de una buena vez—. ¿Te gusta, verdad, preciosa? Te pone que te folle duro en esta postura, ¿no?

La nalgueó de nuevo. Se deslizó desenfrenadamente y la atacó, haciendo que sus muslos chocaran e hicieran el sonido del sexo.

—Aaaahhhh… Mmmmmggghhhhh… ¡Me encanta!

Unos segundos después Natsu continuó y el inmenso orgasmo se fue formado dentro de sus calientes cuerpos.

—¡Natsuuu! ¡Haz que me corra, por favor!

Todo explotó. La polla de Natsu quedó atrapada entre las deliciosas múltiples contracciones de su mujer. El esposo de Lucy se corrió dentro de su vagina sacando su simiente a chorros calientes a la vez que el sexo de ella seguía contrayéndose en un increíble orgasmo que la hizo gemir como loca. Cuando Natsu sacó su miembro, ayudó a Lucy a quedar encima de él para poder darse cariñitos postcoitales. Acarició su bella espalda, esperando que ambas respiraciones se controlaran y volvieran a la normalidad.

—Te quiero… Natsu —suspiró y le dio un besito en los labios a su hombre.

—Gracias, nena —dijo él—. Yo también te quiero.

Natsu la abrazó como un enorme oso y la cubrió con su cuerpo dándole la vuelta. Enredó sus piernas con las de ella y se quedaron ahí, en la cama… a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando de repente… Lucy habló:

—Cariño, estoy embarazada.

Su esposo se quedó quieto por demasiado tiempo, o al menos más del que podía soportar ella. Tuvo miedo. Quizá había sido poco sensato habérselo dicho después de tener sexo pero es que después de esa descarga hormonal no pudo aguantarlo más y se lanzó.

—¿Natsu?

Natsu la envolvió con más energía de modo protector y posesivo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —cuestionó notándose muy preocupado. Lucy de repente quería llorar, es más, ya tenías las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. ¡Qué imbécil! Era obvio que Natsu no quería tener hijos con ella—. ¡Te acabo de follar como un animal!

Lucy pestañeó tres veces, intentando entender a su esposo.

—Yo… Pude haberte hecho daño, Lucy.

Lucy finalmente comprendió su preocupación, lo cual la hizo sonreír. Sintió cómo él apretaba la mandíbula y todos sus músculos se tensaban. Si una cosa había de aclarar, era que ella había sido quien quiso que se la metiera por detrás y todo eso.

—Amor, no impor…

—¡Por supuesto que importa! ¡Joder! —gruñó—. ¿De cuánto estás?

—Cuatro semanas.

Natsu deshizo el abrazo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó alarmado, asustando a Lucy—. ¿Significa que cuando te lo hice en el bar, en la cocina y en el auto ya estabas embarazada?

Ella asintió, encogiéndose en su lugar. Tomó una sábana para cubrir su desnudez, de un momento a otro se sentía vulnerable ante los ojos de Natsu, que reflejaban angustia y enojo a la vez. Agachó la mirada, titubeante. No sabía si decirle algo o simplemente callarse. Su corazón se comprimió.

Natsu se regañó mentalmente, diciéndose una bola de palabrotas por haber sido una bestia y hacerle el amor con tan poco tacto. ¡Joder! ¡Un hijo! ¡Un hijo de Lucy y suyo! Estaba tan feliz por la noticia pero a la vez tan arrepentido de haberse follado a Lucy en todos esos sitios en lo que no había condiciones apropiadas para una mujer preñada. Suspiró un poco más calmado. Cuando se fijó en su esposa, lo que encontró en su rostro fueron lágrimas. Lucy estaba llorando.

—No —se acercó a ella, quien retrocedió como reacción natural. Natsu se asustó—. Lucy, no llores.

Aunque le dolía ver cómo su esposa le temía, ahuecó sus mejillas con las palmas de las manos y le besó la frente, cosa que sólo aumentó los sollozos de su mujer. Maldito cabrón no era suficiente para describir lo que era él.

—¿N-no quieres t-tener un hijo c-conmigo? —susurró Lucy con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, cariño —la abrazó. Nunca había sentido tan fuerte como ahora la necesidad de no dejarla sola—. Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Entonces por qué te molestas en vez de decirme que te alegra? —ella se sorbió la nariz, dándole una imagen infantil.

—Lucy, sabes que soy un maldito cabrón cuando te hago el amor. Me gusta hacértelo duro.

Curiosamente su esposa se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Que me ha preocupado haberte hecho daño a ti y a nuestro hijo mientras lo hemos hecho estas semanas. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que voy a ser papá —la besó en la mejillas—. No quiero lastimarlos.

—No me haces daño —susurró Lucy. Ya había dejado de llorar—. Mientras yo sea feliz, el bebé va a estar bien… O bueno, la cosita que tenga dentro de mí ahora mismo porque un bebé no es exactamente… Como sea… —miró a Natsu a los ojos con un brillo especial en los suyos—. A mí me gusta. Me gusta cómo me haces el amor. Y me gusta mucho. De hecho, desde que estoy embarazada quiero que lo hagamos más… y es porque soy… bueno, ya sabes.

Después de la nerviosa explicación de su dulce esposa, Natsu la veía divertido.

—Mmm… No, en realidad no lo sé.

La besó en el cuello y luego detrás de la oreja, haciéndola reír.

—¡Natsu, ya sabes!

Natsu bajó a besarle un pecho.

—No estoy seguro, ¿me das una pista?

Mordió su hinchado pezón que se había puesto duro.

—¡Ah~! ¡Que soy una pervertida! —gritó, hallándose tumbada en la cama y con la sábana que cubría su cuerpo volando hasta llegar al piso, con Natsu lamiéndola la piel.

—Por suerte eres mía. Mí pervertida esposa y la madre de mi hijo. Y no sabes cómo me va encantar que cuando llegue del trabajo, una niña o un niño me diga "papá" y tú me pidas que te lleve a la cama.

Lucy sonrió y se fundió con el masculino cuerpo de su esposo en un nuevo round de pasión y amor.

¿Un hijo o una hija? ¡Ella quería cuatro!


End file.
